Don't Think I'm Only a Goat
"Don't Think I'm Only a Goat" (Chinese:别看我只是一只羊, also translated as "Even Though I'm Just a Little Goat") is the first and the most classic theme song of donghua series Pleasant Goat and Big Big Wolf. Lyrics Mandarin Version Chinese=喜羊羊 美羊羊 懒羊羊 沸羊羊 慢羊羊 软绵绵 红太狼 灰太狼 别看我只是一只羊 绿草因为我变得更香 天空因为我变得更蓝 白云因为我变得柔软 别看我只是一只羊 羊儿的聪明难以想象 天再高心情一样奔放 每天都追赶太阳 有什么难题去牵绊我都不会去心伤 有什么危险在我面前也不会去慌乱 就算有狼群把我追捕也当作游戏一场 在什么时间都爱开心笑容都会飞翔 就算会摔倒站得起来永远不会沮丧 在所有天气拥有叫人大笑的力量 虽然我只是羊 喜羊羊 美羊羊 懒羊羊 沸羊羊 慢羊羊 软绵绵 红太狼 灰太狼 别看我只是一只羊 绿草因为我变得更香 天空因为我变得更蓝 白云变得更柔软 有什么难题去牵绊我都不会去心伤 有什么危险在我面前也不会去慌乱 就算有狼群把我追捕也当作游戏一场 在什么时间都爱开心笑容都会飞翔 就算会摔倒站得起来永远不会沮丧 在所有天气拥有叫人大笑的力量 虽然我只是羊 虽然我只是羊 喜羊羊 美羊羊 懒羊羊 沸羊羊 慢羊羊 软绵绵 红太狼 灰太狼 |-| Pinyin=Xǐ Yángyáng Měi Yángyáng Lǎn Yángyáng Fèi yángyáng Màn Yángyáng Ruǎn Miánmián Hóng Tàiláng Huī Tàiláng Biékàn wǒ zhǐ shì yīzhī yáng Lǜcǎo yīnwèi wǒ biànde gèngxiāng Tiānkōng yīnwèi wǒ biànde gènglán Báiyún yīnwèi wǒ biànde róuruǎn Biékàn wǒ zhǐ shì yīzhī yáng Yángr de cōngmíng nányǐ-xiǎngxiàng Tiān zài gāo xīnqíng yīyàng bēnfàng Měitiān dōu zhuīgǎn tàiyáng Yǒu shénme nántí qù qiānbàn wǒ dōu bùhuì qù xīnshāng Yǒu shénme wēixiǎn zài wǒ miàn qián yě bùhuì qù huāngluàn Jiùsuàn yǒu lángqún bǎ wǒ zhuībǔ yě dàngzuò yóuxì yīchǎng Zài shénme shíjiān dōu ài kāixīn xiàoróng dōuhuì fēixiáng Jiùsuàn huì shuāidǎo zhàndeqǐlái yǒngyuǎn bùhuì jǔ sàng Zài suǒyǒu tiānqì yōngyǒu jiào rén dàxiào de lìliàng Suīrán wǒ zhǐshì yáng Xǐ Yángyáng Měi Yángyáng Lǎn Yángyáng Fèi yángyáng Màn Yángyáng Ruǎn Miánmián Hóng Tàiláng Huī Tàiláng Biékàn wǒ zhǐ shì yīzhī yáng Lǜcǎo yīnwèi wǒ biànde gèngxiāng Tiānkōng yīnwèi wǒ biànde gènglán Báiyún biànde gèng róuruǎn Yǒu shénme nántí qù qiānbàn wǒ dōu bùhuì qù xīnshāng Yǒu shénme wēixiǎn zài wǒ miàn qián yě bùhuì qù huāngluàn Jiùsuàn yǒu lángqún bǎ wǒ zhuībǔ yě dàngzuò yóuxì yīchǎng Zài shénme shíjiān dōu ài kāixīn xiàoróng dōuhuì fēixiáng Jiùsuàn huì shuāidǎo zhàndeqǐlái yǒngyuǎn bùhuì jǔ sàng Zài suǒyǒu tiānqì yōngyǒu jiào rén dàxiào de lìliàng Suīrán wǒ zhǐshì yáng Suīrán wǒ zhǐshì yáng Xǐ Yángyáng Měi Yángyáng Lǎn Yángyáng Fèi yángyáng Màn Yángyáng Ruǎn Miánmián Hóng Tàiláng Huī Tàiláng |-| Translation=Weslie, Tibbie, Paddi, Sparky Slowy, Old Mandy, Wolnie and Wolffy Don't think I'm only a goat Because of me, the green grass is more fragrant, the blue sky is more brilliant, and the cloud is more fluffy Don't think I'm only a goat Our intelligence is beyond your imagination Our mood is still carefree no matter how far away the sky is We chase the sun everyday I won't become pessimistic in the face of a predicament I won't panic when danger is afoot Even if a pack of wolves is chasing me, I treat it like a game I will be happy all the time with my smile soaring I would stand up rather than drown in depression if I fall down I am able to make laughter in any weather Even though I'm just a goat Weslie, Tibbie, Paddi, Sparky Slowy, Old Mandy, Wolnie and Wolffy Don't think I'm only a goat Because of me, the green grass is more fragrant, and the blue sky is more brilliant The cloud is more fluffy I won't become pessimistic in the face of a predicament I won't panic when danger is afoot Even if a pack of wolves is chasing me, I treat it like a game I will be happy all the time with my smile soaring I would stand up rather than drown in depression if I fall down I am able to make laughter in any weather Even though I'm just a goat Even though I'm just a goat Weslie, Tibbie, Paddi, Sparky Slowy, Old Mandy, Wolnie and Wolffy Cantonese Version Chinese=梦会笑 羊会笑 饿到叫 狼会叫 若你笑 羊也笑 若你叫 狼也叫 青青的小草正在唱 不应该睇小我哋羊羊 叻叻的思想有若阳光 醒醒的睇穿破坏伎俩 咕咕的青蛙也在唱 嗰一位斗胆要食羊羊 哗哗的凶狠确是狼胎 日日预备要打仗 与食肉猛兽日夜战斗总不会吃败仗 与豺狼斗智行行企企轻松永无紧张 看肥羊最懒肥羊最靓就令狼梦中痴想 众力量细细合力砌砌艰险也有路向 靠和平友爱铜墙铁壁IQ更胜刀枪 看羊羊叫叫羊羊笑笑沐浴阳光 将灰太狼激涨 梦会笑 羊会笑 饿到叫 狼会叫 若你笑 羊也笑 若你叫 狼也叫 咕咕的青蛙也在唱 嗰一位斗胆要食羊羊 哗哗的凶狠确是狼胎 日日预备要打仗 与食肉猛兽日夜战斗总不会吃败仗 与豺狼斗智行行企企轻松永无紧张 看肥羊最懒肥羊最靓就令狼梦中痴想 众力量细细合力砌砌艰险也有路向 靠和平友爱铜墙铁壁IQ更胜刀枪 看羊羊叫叫羊羊笑笑沐浴阳光 将灰太狼激涨 将灰太狼激涨 喜羊羊 美羊羊 懒羊羊 沸羊羊 慢羊羊 软绵绵 红太狼 灰太狼 |-| Jyutping=Mung6 wui5 siu3 joeng4 wui5 siu3 ngo6 dou3 giu3 long4 wui5 giu3 Joek6 nei5 siu3 joeng4 jaa5 siu3 joek6 nei5 giu3 long4 jaa5 giu3 |-| Translation= References